garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Basket Brawl
Basket Brawl is the first segment from the twenty-seventh episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Set as a basketball game mice attend, Jon, Odie, and Nermal attempt to pack a picnic lunch without Garfield devouring the food. Plot Mice are coming over from around the neighborhood to watch a game at Arbuckle Stadium (Garfield's house). Hosted by mice hosts Chick Mouse and Biff Rat, the mice have come to see if Jon's team can defeat Garfield in a Basketball like game. Inside the kitchen (which the mice call the locker room) Jon tells Odie and Nermal that this all started because in the previous times they went on a picnic, Garfield has ate all the food before they left the house. The object of the game is that Odie and Nermal need to get food into the picnic basket to score but if Garfield eats it, then he scores. Chick bets to Biff that Garfield will win the game despite Biff saying that he's lazy and that Odie and Nermal have trained more. At that point the game starts. The first three rounds consists of food items like a grapefruit, watermelon, and a 7 layer cake as balls. Despite Odie and Nermal playing hard, Garfield wins all three of the rounds ending the first half. During the break Biff interviews a #1 Fan of Garfield, he says that Garfield's a great player but they also have trouble getting refreshments in the bleachers. This is due to Garfield snacking on them during the break. At that point three cheerleaders enter the field while Jon strategizes with Odie and Nermal on how to beat Garfield. This in turn leads to a song accompanied by the cheerleaders on they can beat Garfield. By then the second half starts with the ball in the first game being a hot dog. When Nermal tries to pass it to Odie, Garfield snatches it with his mouth. Odie tries to grab it but Garfield tricks him, causing him to crash into a popcorn machine. By then Jon is getting upset since there's time for one more game and his team hasn't scored yet. In the final game, the ball is a ham and he and Nermal are passing it to the basket but Garfield isn't here. Garfield meanwhile was grabbing more refreshments but quickly goes back into the game when he sees they're almost to the basket. He manages to prevent them from scoring and after a long game, Garfield finally wins. All the mice from the bleachers then rush up to him and celebrate while Chick congratulates him for the win. Garfield also comments that this episode was the dummest this season. Just then Odie comes up and accuses him of cheating (most likely upset about the popcorn machine incident) though Garfield denies the allegations. Despite Chick trying to break up the fight, the two soon argue which escalates into a fight. Chick then tells the audience to come back next week for another game as the episode ends. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Nermal *Chick Mouse (voiced by Chick Hearn) *Biff Rat (voiced by Frank Welker) Minor Characters *Crowd *Garfield's Number One Fan (voiced by Frank Welker) *Cheerleaders Songs *Fight, Fight, Fight Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends